


Size Matters

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Competition, Dare, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Fun, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya thinks that size does matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



> Written a little too late for porn battle xiii

Possibly Waya should have known better than to drink himself into oblivion with Le Ping hanging around his apartment, but it had been a truly miserable week full of disasters and he just wanted to forget what had capped everything off – being dumped by Morishita-chan.

But the brat had seemingly been easily bribed with a can into playing quietly out of the way on Waya’s Wii, and leaving him alone to his misery as he worked his way through Link’s adventures in the latest Zelda game.

Waya’s a little fuzzy on the details, on how it changed from that point, turning first into a game of gay chicken and then into wanking each other off into seeing who has the bigger dick and better endurance, but he doesn’t really care at the moment.

But the fuck, that he’s going to lose to that brat in anything, now that it’s started. Waya is the original and the all-round better version, dick size included.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fair and impartial judgement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341871) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem)




End file.
